


Everyone Needs a Big Brother on Their Big Day

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [27]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Post-Finale, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Fitz & Daisy + "Shut up and accept my love."
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: As We Drabble Along [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Everyone Needs a Big Brother on Their Big Day

Daisy had always been pretty good at handling stressful situations. She tended to keep a cool head during times of uncertainty and had gotten relatively good at balancing out the mood with a bit of light humor. Plus, being an agent of SHIELD was more than a crash course in preparing a person for high stress situations. Yet, here she was, standing in front of a standing mirror staring at her reflection more nervous than she had ever been in her life. 

Just as she was internalizing every little detail of her hair and makeup, there was a knock on the door behind her. 

“Come in,” she called, staring at the door through the looking glass. 

The door opened to reveal Fitz, clad in a well-fitting suit and a light moss-colored tie all the groomsmen were wearing. 

“Hey, Jemma told me to come back here and check how you were doing,” he said, giving her a shy smile.

She grinned at him in the mirror before spinning around to face him fully. “Did she really tell you to come check on me?”

A blush bloomed on his cheeks and a little half smile pulled one corner of his mouth higher than the other. 

“So, she didn’t have to tell me. Coulson’s entertaining Alya and May refuses to give up her turn holding the wee one.”

His pride on his face was evident and not even the beard on his face could hide the happy glow to his cheeks. He had grown out the stubble a bit more since Maisie, his and Jemma’s youngest, was born. Fatherhood suited him, Daisy thought as she took in his smile. With his wife and their two little girls, he seemed more at peace than she had seen him in years. They all were more at peace than they had been in years. 

“May better give me a turn with that baby,” Daisy huffed, “it is my wedding after all.”

“I’ll make sure she has some time with her Aunty Daisy, don’t you worry.” Fitz scuffed his shoes on the carpet for a moment, putting his hands in his pockets. “You look beautiful, Daisy,” he said.

She spun in a circle, the billowy cream fabric floating about her. “You like the dress?” she teased.

“Think it’s alright,” he replied. 

Having made a full rotation, Daisy stopped to look at him completely. The butterflies in her stomach were swarming all about her insides and she was finding it a bit hard to breathe. She was about to get married in front of all her friends--no, her family. Knowing her as a brother knew a sister, Fitz crossed the few steps that separated them and wrapped her in a hug. 

“It’s going to be great,” he said, lifting his head up from her shoulder to speak. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She tightened her hold on him. “Fatherhood’s made you soft,” she teased, though the teasing factor was kind of undercut by the tears falling on his suit. 

“Just shut up and accept my love, Dais.”

She laughed into his shoulder. “Love accepted.”


End file.
